Batcave
The Batcave is the secret headquarters of fictional DC Comics superhero Batman, (the alternate identity of playboy Bruce Wayne), consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his residence, Wayne Manor. Publication history Originally, there was only a secret tunnel that ran underground between Wayne Manor and an old barn where the Batmobile and Batplane were kept. Later, in Batman #12 (August–September 1942), Bill Finger mentioned "secret underground hangars." In 1943, the writers of the first Batman movie serial gave the Caped Crusader a complete underground crime lab and introduced it in the second chapter entitled "The Bat's Cave". The entrance was via a secret passage through a grandfather clock and included bats flying around. Bob Kane, who was on the movie set, mentioned this to Bill Finger who was going to be the initial scripter on the Batman daily newspaper strip. Finger included with his script a clipping from Popular Mechanics that featured a detailed cross section of underground hangars. Kane used this clipping as a guide, adding a study, crime lab, workshop, hangar and garage. This illustration appeared in the Batman "dailies" on October 29, 1943"Batman Timeline", Batman: Shadow of the Bat. in a strip entitled "The Bat Cave!" In this early version the cave itself was described as Batman's underground study and, like the other rooms, was just a small alcove with a desk and filing cabinets. Like in the movie serial, the Batman's symbol was carved into the rock behind the desk and had a candle in the middle of it. The entrance was via a bookcase which led to a secret elevator. The Batcave made its comic book debut in Detective Comics #83 in January 1944."So When Did That Happen?" , Gotham Gazette.Batman: The Dailies 1943-1944 by Bob Kane, Kitchen Sink Press, 1990. Over the decades, the cave has expanded along with its owner's popularity to include a vast trophy room, supercomputer and forensics lab. There has been little consistency as to the floor plan of the Batcave or its contents. The design has varied from artist to artist and it is not unusual for the same artist to draw the cave layout differently in various issues. Fictional history The cave was discovered and used long before by Wayne's ancestors as a storehouse as well as a means of transporting escaped slaves during the Civil War era. The 18th century frontier hero Tomahawk once discovered a gargantuan bat (owned by Morgaine le Fey of Arthurian legend) inside what can be assumed will become the Batcave."Swamp Thing Annotations: #86" 14:1 Wayne himself rediscovered the caves as a boy when he fell through a dilapidated well on his estate, but he did not consider the cave as a potential base of operations until he rediscovered it yet again when he returned to Gotham to become Batman. Much like Superman's Fortress of Solitude, the Batcave serves as a place of privacy and tranquility. Use '' #79 (1998). Art by Glen Orbik.]] Upon his initial foray into crime-fighting, Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during youthful exploration of the grounds. This was shown in the movies Batman Forever and Batman Begins, as a young Bruce Wayne fell through wood that was covering an abandoned water well. The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 8:15 P.M. In the camp 1960s Batman TV show, the study entrance has been shown to be behind a bookcase which was revealed when Bruce Wayne (actor Adam West) activated a red control switch hidden in a statue of William Shakespeare; which slides to the side when a secret switch is turned, revealing the "Bat-Poles", which allow Bruce Wayne and his ward to change into their Batman and Robin costumes en route as they slide down to the cave. An entrance under Bruce Wayne's chair in his office in Wayne Enterprises, as shown in Batman Forever, connects to a miles-long tunnel which Bruce travels through in a high-speed personal transportation capsule. In Batman Begins, the cave is accessible through a secret door disguised as part of a large display case and unlocked by pressing a sequence of keys on the nearby piano. Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Batmobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Batcave, highlighted especially during the Knightfall storyline. At one point, Tim Drake and Dick Grayson use the dry well to get into the cave, which they had been locked out of by Jean Paul Valley during his time as Batman, and Bruce Wayne used it to infiltrate the cave and confront the insane Valley in the final battle between the two men for the title of the Batman. Lured into the narrow tunnel, Valley was forced to remove the massive bat-armor he had developed, thus allowing Wayne, who was wearing his normal, slim outfit, to force him out of costume and renounce his claim to the title. The location of the cave is known not only to Batman, but to several of his allies. In addition to the so-called "Batman Family", members of the Justice League and the original Outsiders are aware of the cave's location. Essentially, anyone who is aware of Batman's secret identity also knows the location of the Batcave, much like how people who have knowledge of Robin's identity have knowledge of Batman's; these, unfortunately, include such villains as Ra's al Ghul, who makes occasional visits to the Batcave to confront his long-time nemesis, and David Cain, who infiltrated the cave during the Bruce Wayne: Fugitive storyline when he framed Bruce Wayne for murder. Design The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world. The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access, and any attempt to breach their security immediately sends an alert to Batman or Oracle. Despite the power of Batman's computers, the Justice League Watchtower is known to have more powerful computers (composed of Kryptonian, Thanagarian and Martian technology), and Batman does occasionally use them if he feels his computers are not up to the task; on occasion he also consults Oracle for assistance. The Batcomputer as presented in Batman & Robin is powerful beyond the realm of realistic computer systems, as Alfred Pennyworth is able to program a replication of himself (his "brain algorithms") that is capable of conversation. Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter. It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave houses Batman's vast array of specialized vehicles, foremost being the famous Batmobile in all its incarnations (mostly for nostalgia, but also for contingencies, as all are serviceable and in excellent working condition). The 1990s animated series gave rise to the idea that Batman keeps a fleet of regular cars of various models and utility vehicles such as an ambulance when the Batmobile would be too conspicuous for a given mission. Other vehicles within the complex include various motorcycles, air- and watercraft such as The Bat-Wing, a single-occupant supersonic jet, and the Subway Rocket (which debuted in Detective Comics #667). The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river. Later comics, specifically the Cataclysm storyline, suggest that Batman has incorporated safeguards against earthquakes and even a potential nuclear catastrophe, outfitting the cave as a virtual bomb shelter or an enhanced panic room. The city's earthquake redesigned the caverns of the Batcave, with eight new levels now making up Batman's secret refuge of high-tech laboratory, library, training areas, storage areas, and vehicle accesses. It also includes an "island" computer platform (built on the spot where the Batmobiles' hydraulic turntable once was) with seven linked Cray T932 mainframes and a state-of-the-art hologram projector. There's also a selection of retractable glass maps within the computer platform. Kevlar shieldings are prepared to protect the cave's computer systems from its seismic activity. With the cave's various facilities spread amid limestone stalactites and stalagmites, Batman built retractable multi-walkway bridges, stairs, elevators, and poles to access its facilities. There is a containment vault solely for Lex Luthor's Kryptonite ring.Action Comics #654 (June 1990) However, it is recently revealed that Batman built another containment facility within the cave for a collection of variety of forms of the Kryptonite.Superman/Batman 44 to #49 What is allegedly the world's last Lazarus Pit was constructed inside the cave, although this has been contradicted by events in the pages of Batgirl and the Black Adam miniseries. Security measures The Batcave is rigged with the most sophisticated security system in the world in order to prevent all measure of infiltration. The security measures include motion sensors, silent alarms, steel and lead mechanical doors which could lock a person in or out, and a security mode which is specifically designed to stop if not eliminate all Justice League members in the event that any of them go rogue. Memorabilia The cave stores unique memorabilia items collected from the various cases Batman has worked. Originally, these were stored in a room designed just for them; it was explained that Batman and Robin took one memento from each case. Later, the trophies were shown to be in the large main area of the cave, residing among the rest of the Batcave's furnishings. The most famous and prevalently-featured are a full-size animatronic Tyrannosaurus Rex, a giant Lincoln penny, and an oversized Joker playing card. The T. Rex comes from an adventure on "Dinosaur Island" (Batman #35, 1946); the penny was originally a trophy from Batman's encounter with a penny-obsessed villain named the Penny Plunderer (World's Finest Comics #30, 1947). Other "keepsakes" in the cave come from "The Thousand and One Trophies of Batman!" (Detective Comics #158, 1950). These three stories were reprinted in Batman #256. Modern retellings of the items' origins can be found in Batman Chronicles stories in issue #8 ("Secrets of the Batcave: Dinosaur Island") and issue #19 ("The Penny Plunderers"). A story in Batman #81 featured Two-Face tying Batman and Robin to a giant replica of his silver dollar coin. This story was the basis for an episode of Batman: The Animated Series wherein Batman gains the giant coin from that encounter; this has caused widespread confusion as to the actual origin of the coin trophy. Other pieces often shown in the Batcave are Two-Face's original coin, Deathstroke's sword (the owner of which Batman has fought at least twice), the shroud of the vampiric Monk, and over-sized ten-pins. There is also a glass case display of Jason Todd's Robin costume as a memorial to him, with the epitaph "A Good Soldier", which remains even after Todd's resurrection. Barbara Gordon's Batgirl costume also remains on display. In the Dark Horse two-part crossover, Grendel/Batman II, the skull of Hunter Rose is also put on display in the memorabilia room. Other Batcaves The Outsiders were, for a time, based in a Batcave in Los Angeles. After Bane's attack during the Knightfall story arc, Bruce Wayne swore that he'd never be caught unprepared to defend Gotham City ever again. When Dick Grayson assumed the Mantle of the Bat during the Prodigal storyline, Bruce establishes satellite Batcaves (most of which were not caves in the literal sense that the original one was) throughout the city on areas either owned by him, his company, or unknown or abandoned by the city in the event that he needs a place to hide and/or resupply, which were pivotal during the No Man's Land storyline. One such Batcave was given to Batgirl, below a house owned by Bruce Wayne himself, during a point where her identity was compromised after she saved a man from rogue government agents, meaning that she could not walk around without a mask. The other satellite Batcaves introduced during No Man's Land were: *'Central Batcave': Located fifty feet below the bottom of Robinson Park Reservoir, it is accessible through a secret entrance at the foot of one of the Twelve Caesars statues at the north of the park. This safehouse was put out of commission by Poison Ivy, her "Feraks", and Clayface.Batman: No Man's Land Secret Files #1 *'Batcave South': A boiler room of a derelict shipping yard on the docks across from Paris Island. This safehouse is accessible through a number of false manholes planted throughout Old Gotham streets. *'Batcave South-Central': Located in the Old Gotham prototype subway station, a four-block stretch of track sealed in 1896 and forgotten. *'Northwest Batcave': This safehouse is located in the subbasement of Arkham Asylum. Batman secretly stocked it with emergency rations, all-terrain vehicles, and battery-powered communication equipment. *'Batcave East': An abandoned oil refinery owned by Wayne Enterprises. It fell out of use during a gasoline crisis when the company moved all its holdings offshore decades ago. *'Arkham Batcave': Over the years, Batman gathered supplies for a batcave on Arkham Island, as a preemptive measure for any attack on the asylum. He finally utilized it during the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum but it was for the most part destroyed by the Titan powered Poison Ivy. Another was introduced in 2002's Fugitive story arc, this time in the form of an abandoned submarine. Bat Bunker Under the Wayne Foundation building, there is a secret bunker. As of Batman #687, Dick Grayson has taken to using this as his "Batcave", stating that he wishes to embody the role of Batman in a way that is specific to him as well as getting closer to the action in the city. This is similar to the bunker seen in the 2008 film The Dark Knight. The bunker is as well-equipped as the original Batcave, including the Subway Rocket vehicle stationed beneath the bunker. Other Versions In Batman & Dracula: Red Rain, Batman destroys the Batcave in order to eliminate Dracula's followers; having lured them into the cave after a prolonged pursuit, he sets off explosive charges to destroy the Batcave's walls at the moment the sun rises, destroying the vampires within it, before setting off additional charges to destroy Wayne Manor in order to preserve his secrets. In the first sequel, Bloodstorm, shows that a ceiler beneath a brownstone owns by Alfred Pennyworth serves as a lair/laboratory for Batman. Although Wayne Manor collapses into the remains of the cave, part of the tunnel system is still intact, with the now-vampiric Batman establishing his lair there in the story's second sequel, Crimson Mist, the interior including a deep chasm. At the story's conclusion, Commissioner Gordon sets off explosive charges to destroy the cave's roof, letting the sun into the cave once again in order to destroy the monster that Batman has become once and for all. Other media Live-action Serials The Batcave first became part of the Batman mythos in the 1943 15-chapter movie serial Batman starring Lewis Wilson. In this version, as later in the comics, it was just a small cave with a desk and filing cabinets. It also contained bats (which were only shown as being shadows) and Batman used an enemy's phobia for them to make him talk. To date, the serials are the only time the grandfather clock entrance to the Batcave has been featured in a live-action incarnation of Batman. It also featured in the 1949 serial Batman and Robin starring Robert Lowery. ''Batman'' (TV series) The 1960s live-action Batman TV series featured the caveBatman: Yesterday, Today, And Beyond ~ The Batman Homepage ~ The Largest Batman Site on the Net! extensively, and portrayed it as a large but well lit cavern filled with all sorts of computers and devices, including punch-card machines and an elaborate chemistry set. In this incarnation, it primarily serves as a crime-lab and garage for the Batmobile. Perhaps the most famous aspect of this Batcave is that it is accessed, from Wayne Manor, via the two Batpoles (one marked BRUCE and the other marked DICK; Bruce's being bigger), which are hidden behind a bookcase that can be opened by pressing a button hidden inside a bust of Shakespeare. When Bruce and Dick slide down these Batpoles, they are instantly outfitted in their costumes. The Batcave is also accessible via a service elevator which is used by Alfred. The actual cave from which Batman and Robin would drive out in the TV show is located in the man-made filming location known as the "Bronson Caves," in Griffith Park, below the Hollywood Sign. ''Batman'' (film) The cave is present in Tim Burton's 1989 Batman feature film,Batman: Yesterday, Today, And Beyond ~ The Batman Homepage ~ The Largest Batman Site on the Net! and is shown to house the Batmobile, which is parked at the edge of a large chasm, as well as the Batcomputer and a large vault for Batman's costume. ''Batman Returns'' The cave is once again seen in Batman Returns, and Bruce gains access to it via a tube/elevator like passage from Wayne Manor, the entrance to which is hidden in an iron maiden, and is activated by throwing a small switch hidden on a small replica of Wayne Manor in the bottom of a fish tank. Alfred also confirms, in a throwaway remark, that there is a stairway to the cave. The Batcave of this film is also shown to be more technologically advanced than in the previous film, featuring more work stations and computers. The most notable revision to the cave is a large walk-in closet carved into a wall, where Bruce stores his numerous Batsuits. ''Batman Forever'' In this film, the Batcave is accessed through a rotating wall in Wayne Manor's silver closet, the only room in the mansion that is kept locked. The cave can also be reached via a secret tunnel system from Bruce Wayne's office at Wayne Enterprises, through which he rides down in a capsule. In addition to the standard housing of the computer and equipment, the cave was originally intended to play a larger role in this film. Alfred would reveal a second level to the cave, and an amnesia stricken Bruce Wayne would explore the cave to jog his memory after an attack by Two-Face. These scenes, however, were cut from the final film. The cave is also shown to have a canal inside of it, which provides access to the sea for water-based vehicles. The cave features a rotating turntable that rises out of the floor, holding the Batmobile, and a large dome-like structure where Bruce's Batsuits and gadgets are stored. The Riddler destroys the cave during an invasion of Wayne Manor by Riddler and Two-Face. ''Batman & Robin'' This incarnation of the cave features a multitude of flashing lights, mostly in neon. On the whole, this Batcave is similar to that in Batman Forever, only more garish in its decoration. A capsule containing Robin's Redbird motorcycle rises out of the floor, and a long tunnel lined with neon lights leads out of the cave. The turntable holding the Batmobile returns, but in a more elaborate fashion. ''Batman Begins'' In Batman Begins, the caveBatman: Yesterday, Today, And Beyond ~ The Batman Homepage ~ The Largest Batman Site on the Net! is still unfurnished, and the only things inside are a small storage space for the Batsuit and its accessories, and the Batmobile (called only "the Tumbler" in this film). The entrance and exit for the Batmobile are on a cliff, behind a waterfall. Alfred reveals to Bruce that during the Civil War, the Waynes used the vast cavern system as part of the Underground Railroad: after initially spelunking down a well to get into the cave, they discover a hidden Civil War-era mechanical elevator which is still functional and leads to a hidden entrance in the mansion, which they then use as the primary means of entrance to the cave. Near the end of the film, when Bruce talks to Alfred about rebuilding the burnt-down main section of Wayne Manor, Alfred suggests they "improve the foundation", which may mean improving and furnishing the cave as they rebuild the mansion. ''The Dark Knight'' As Wayne Manor is still under construction in The Dark Knight, Batman's base of operations has been relocated to a large bunker beneath a shipping yard. One access point shown is through a shipping container which houses a secret hydraulic lift. Another access point has to be used for the Tumbler, as it would be over 1 foot too wide for a standard shipping container. The bunker also contains a wire mesh cage for the Batsuit, along with the associated weapons and tools, toolbox, and spare equipment for the Batmobile. In contrast to the Batcave, the large rectangular shaped room is brightly lit by banks of overhead fluorescent lights. Storage areas for the equipment are located both under the ground or within the walls giving the room a very empty appearance with the exception of a large bank of monitors to go with a well developed computer system. In addition, the room is equipped with furnaces which Alfred uses to burn documents after Bruce decides to turn himself in.Batman Unmasked Image Gallery - Trailer Screenshots/25eu5 Animation Early appearances The Bat-Cave was first seen in animation in various episodes of The Batman/Superman Hour, Super Friends, and The New Adventures of Batman. In these cartoons, the Batcomputer is present as usual. The voice of the Batcomputer was portrayed by Lou Scheimer in The New Adventures of Batman. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' In the Batman: TAS episode "Beware the Gray Ghost", the Batcave is revealed to be an exact replica of the lair used by the Gray Ghost, a fiction-within-fiction character and idol to Bruce Wayne. There's also an exhibit of a collection of the Gray Ghost merchandise Bruce Wayne has collected since childhood. The Batcave gets introduced in this series as a large underground cavern. Bats are seen flying freely in the cave, with large naturally elevated platforms on which his sidekick Robin practices his balance. Batman often utilises the Batcomputer, impressive technology during the time the series was produced (early-to-mid 1990s), to research information on villains, from an anti-venom to Poison Ivy's plant poison to newspaper articles on the origin of Killer Croc. Batman's numerous crime-fighting vehicles are seen parked in an adjacent compartment to the Batcave, with an adjoining not-so-secret subterranean garage which stores Bruce Wayne's mammoth collection of vintage and luxury cars. In the episode "Almost Got 'Im", Two-Face uses a giant penny in an attempt to either crush Batman or kill him from the impact, whichever side the giant coin landed on. Batman managed to free himself from the coin by slicing open the ropes. While telling the story of this to other Batman villains, Two-Face commented that Batman got to keep the giant coin. It is seen later in the series, in the Batcave. Several entrances to the cave are seen throughout the series. In early episodes, Batman is seen using an elevator that is accessed through a secret door hidden behind a bookcase. In later episodes, he is seen using the classic grandfather clock entrance from the comics. In certain episodes, the clock-entrance is opened by setting the hands of the clock the time Bruce's parents were killed (similar to certain comic book stories), while in Batman Beyond, Bruce is seen pulling a lever from behind the face of the clock to unlock the entrance. ''The New Batman Adventures'' In the 1998 episode "Mean Seasons" from The New Batman Adventures, Batman and Batgirl are forced to fight a giant mechanical T-Rex. The comic book tie-in to the Justice League Batman - Batman Adventures #12 - features a short called "The Hidden Display" which tells how a young Dick Grayson persuades Batman into keeping a robot T-Rex early on his career, which eventually leads to the Trophy Room of the Cave. Either one of these tales could be how the animated Batman obtained the dinosaur. An extensive training area allows Barbara Gordon to take on robots as part of her training. ''Batman Beyond'' This future Batcave of Batman Beyond includes not only replicas of Batman's most famous enemies (both as wax dummies and robot combat trainers), but also a display case with the many permutations of costumes of Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Batman himself. Other items which have been shown to be in the Cave include the Freeze Gun and helmet of Mr. Freeze, the puppet Scarface, a 'shrine' to Bruce Wayne's childhood TV hero, the Gray Ghost, and the costumes of Harley Quinn, Penguin, Riddler, Mad Hatter, Firefly, and Catwoman. ''Justice League In the Justice League animated series, the members of the League seek refuge in the Batcave during the Thanagarian invasion. Later, they also confront Hawkgirl in the cave, and use the Batcomputer to track her movements. When the Batcave comes under siege from the Thanagarians, one attempts to use Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun on Superman; Superman repels the attack with a gust of wind, freezing the soldier. Flash also tips the infamous giant penny onto some of the attacking Thangarians ("Tails! I win!"). In a humorous scene, he also points to the T-Rex, stating "That's a giant dinosaur!", at which point Alfred states "And I thought Batman was the detective". ''The Batman'' The Batman, the animated series that debuted in 2004, features a much more high-tech Batcave, with large computer displays and flashing blue lights. Among these displays are the "Bat-Wave" warning signals, an alternate way of calling upon the Caped Crusader before the Bat-Signal went into service. Bruce Wayne is seen mostly without his Batsuit or with his cowl removed while in the cave, unlike in the earlier animated series. As a throwback to the old Adam West TV show, the cave has assorted 'Bat-poles' for Batman and Robin which allowed them from level to level in a faster manner. Unlike the old series, it does not allow for instant costume changes. The elevator system is featured quite a bit as well. A similar trophy room, this time storing memorabilia seen in earlier episodes such as The Riddler's giant hourglass and The Joker's giant playing card trap, appears in the series. The series also shows that it was Alfred who started the museum, hoping it would be useful if the city of Gotham ever fully accepted Batman, somewhat like the Flash Museum. The cave was also the location of Season 3's climatic finale, in which the villainous robot D.A.V.E. attempts to kill Alfred using an array of trophies garnered by the Batman, putting the Dark Knight in a position where he had to choose to reveal his secret identity or allow Alfred to be killed by the trap. However, even the Batcave isn't impervious to damage. In one episode, a loose raccoon causes a short circuit and subsequent blackout of electricity in the cave. In the direct-to-video film The Batman vs. Dracula, it said that Batman's cave is in fact part of a series of Catacombs under Gotham City, which Batman uses to lure Dracula to the cave and subsequently kill him with the new solar generator. On the episode "Joker's Express," it is revealed that the Batcave is also connected to some old mines beneath the city when Gotham was a thriving coal-mining town in the late 19th century. In the Season 4 episode "Artifacts", archaeologists from the future unearth the Batcave. It's titanium supports are printed with binary code, as the computer information would not survive that long. The archaeologists theorize that Thomas Wayne was Batman and that Bruce Wayne was Robin. In another segment of the episode, set in 2027, Babara Gordon (as the Oracle) is shown at the Batcomputer in the Batcave. Her wheelchair is also uncovered in the cave by the archaeologists, who believe that it was Alfred who used it. Unlike in many previous incarnations of the Batcave which show only one exit/entrance, the Batmobile and other vehicles exit the cave through a variety of concealed dead-ends and disguised construction sites scattered around Gotham City. Batman also established a series of satellite Batcaves across Gotham on the show. Batcave South-Central debuted on the episode "Strange New World". In "The Joining, Part One", it is revealed that Lucius Fox helped the Batman in constructing the Batcave, and all of the Dark Knight's other secret safehouses throughout Gotham. Another satellite Batcave debuted on the episode "The Batman/Superman Story, Part One", under Wayne Industries which served as his new tech lab. The villainous anti-Batman, known as The Wrath and his sidekick, Scorn, break into the Batcave, and attempt to kill Batman and Robin, causing large amounts of damage in the process. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the Batcave makes its first appearance in the episode "Deep Cover for Batman," when Owlman attacks Batman inside it. In the following episode, "Game Over for Owlman," Batman brings the Joker, who is at the time partnered with him, to the cave (The Joker accidentally sprayed himself with knockout gas before and after they were in the Batcave, so he couldn't possibly know where the cave's location is). The entrance to this Batcave can be seen briefly in The Brave and the Bold episode "Color of Revenge." It appears to be very similar to the Batman TV series Batcave. In The Siege of Starro Part 1, Faceless Hunter attacks Batman in the Batcave. Teen Titans In the episode "Haunted", the Batcave makes an appearance when Raven enters Robin's mind. Video Games In the 2009 video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman can access a secret auxiliary Batcave hidden within the cave system beneath Arkham Island after the Joker takes control of the asylum. This Bat cave is small and fairly spartan(in comparison with Batman's primary Batcave), containing only two small platforms, a Batcomputer, and one of Batman's Batplanes. Also in the 2008 video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, the batcave is one of the fighting arenas. References External links *Movie Poop Shoot Article on Batman, including a Batcave section *The Origin of the Bat Cave A blog post by Bill Jourdain about the earliest comics appearances of the Batcave Category:1943 introductions de:Batcave es:Batcueva fr:Batcave (homonymie) it:Batcaverna pt:Batcaverna